L's Christmas Carol
by NanoNK
Summary: L kedatangan tamu tak diundang, tiga roh Natal yang akan membuatnya lebih menghargai semangat natal.


Markas penyelidikan kasus KIRA terasa begitu besar, mungkin karena orang-orang yang biasa menetap dan bekerja sedang diliburkan untuk merayakan Natal. Hanya ada L di dalam ruangan besar itu.

L menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sambil menoleh ke arah jam dinding, pukul sebelas malam. Watari sudah berpesan bahwa dirinya akan pergi menelesaikan sesuatu, tidak akan pulang sampai waktu sarapan esok.

Hening yang cukup mengganggu, hanya suara remahan keripik keju yang L makan sembari melihat layar komputer.

L teringat percakapan terakhir dirinya dan watari, sebelum kakek tua itu pergi.

" _Kau yakin tidak ingin berkunjung ke panti saat Natal, L?" Watari bertanya saat menghidangkan sepiring cookies hangat untuk L._

" _Tidak," Jawab L malas._

" _Anak-anak pasti senang jika tahu kau akan datang."_

" _Mereka akan tetap bersenang-senang tanpa saya."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Roger bahwa kau tidak bisa datang tahun ini." Watari menginggalkan L sendirian di ruangan tersebut._

Rutinitas yang selalu dijalani L kini dalam tahap puncak kebosanan. Suasana yang senyap dan suara halus mesin komputer menambah rasa kantuk baginya.

Sepertinya saat ini tidur bukan hal buruk.

—

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi.

Warning : Typo, alur tidak jelas.

Summary : L kedatangan tamu tak diundang, tiga roh Natal yang akan membuatnya lebih menghargai semangat natal.

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Happy reading…_

—

.

Samara-samar L mendengar suara dua orang berbicara.

"Tidak bisa,waktunya tidak cukup."

"Cih, kenapa pula dia baru tidur sekarang."

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan orang ini, Past."

"Jadi siapa yang harus disalahkan? Bisa beritahu aku, Future?"

L perlahan membuka matanya, menatap lurus tiga bocah yang sedang asik berdebat. Well, hanya dua yang berdebat karena anak berpakaian stripe hitam putih hanya menonton saja, sesekali terkekeh geli.

Sepasang mata hitam legam L tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan anak ketiga.

"Hei, dia bangun sendiri loh!" pekikan tersebut membuat dua anak yang sedang berdebat kompak menoleh.

Awalnya L mengira ketiga bocah itu adalah bocah biasa yang ingin mencuri. Namun semua berubah kala melihat kaki-kaki mereka tidak menapak. Mereka bertiga melayang.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kami Roh Natal." Ketiganya menjawab kompak.

Roh Natal?

"Gosh of Christmas Past." Dengan wajah ditekuk bocah pirang itu memperkenalkan diri.

Bocah yang L lihat di awal hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan tersenyum ke arahnya, "Aku Gosh of Christmas Present."

Sang roh masa kini menujuk sosok seputih salju di sebelahnya, "Panggil saja dia Future, Gosh of Christmas Yet to Come."

Future hanya menatap dalam diam sosok L, seolah sedang menganalisis.

L terdiam di tempat. Mimpikah? Mungkin saja. Ini seperti cerita dongeng yang pernah L dengar dulu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian datang secara berurutan selama tiga malam?" L bertanya penasaran.

"Harusnya sih begitu, tapi kau tidak kunjung tidur." Present tertawa pelan, "Kupikir kau tidak akan tidur hingga malam Natal. Burung hantu saja tidur."

"Ya, dan gara-gara itu kita harus cepat. Besok sudah malam Natal." Past menggerutu jengkel.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

L bukanlah seorang anti Natal seperti pak tua Scrooge, ia selalu menunggu Natal karena ada beberapa kue dan bisukit yang hanya dibuat saat hari besar itu tiba. Dirinya juga bukan orang kikir layaknya Marley, terbukti dari sebagian upahnya menyelesaikan kasus akan disumbangkan pada badan amal dan sisanya untuk kebutuhan panti yang Watari dirikan.

Jadi kenapa dia didatangi oleh tiga Roh Natal?

Dan dirinya merasa mengenali ketiga wajah tersebut, apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnnya?

Saat L ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, sebuah lubang hitam muncul di samping Past. "Perkenalannya sudah cukup, kita harus cepat."

Tangan pucat L ditarik seenaknya oleh Past, membawanya masuk ke dalam lubang pintu masa lalu.

—

" _Ini hari Natalmu? Menyedihkan." Komentar Past._

L tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk memandangi seluk beluk ruangan ini. Tidak ada pernak pernik berbau Natal, yang ada hanya tumpukkan buku dan jejeran makanan manis.

L ingat, ini Natalnya saat berusia 7 tahun. Disaat dirinya masih haus akan pengetahuan.

Seorang bocah berambuk acak-acakan membenamkan diri di dalam lautan buku, sudah hampir setengah buku di ruangan ini telah habis ia baca.

Seolah tidak kenal waktu , L kecil terus mengisi otaknya dengan amuisi ilmu.

Kriek..

Cahaya luar menyelinap masuk saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka, sosok kakek tua berpakaian rapi menghampiri L.

"Apa sudah selesai membacanya?" Tanya kakek tersebut.

L kecil mendongak, "Ada perlu apa Watari menemui saya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu merayakan Natal. Apa kau mau ikut, Lawliet?"

"Apa ada kue di sana?"

"Ada bermacam kue dan manisan untuk kau pilih."

Bocah itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tangan besar Watari menggenggam erat tangan mungil Lawliet. Mengajaknya pergi menuju lantai bawah.

Suara lagu pujian bagi juru selamat terdengar merdu dengan iringan piano klasik, anak-anak berpakaian putih bernyanyi dengan suara soprano mereka, para penari bergerak dengan sangat anggun di atas panggung kecil.

Suasana hangat malam natal, terasa kental dalam ruangan itu.

"Watari!" Seorang wanita muda datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Siapakah yang kau bawa? Apa dia cucumu?"

Watari mengusap puncak kelapa L, "Dia cucuku, L."

L hanya membungkukan badan sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"L untuk Lord? Namamu sangat istimewa,nak." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Namaku Russel Smith, kau bisa memanggilku Russel."

"Apa kau suka sirup maple, L? Aku punya pancake yang enak jika dilumuri maple." Russel membawa L untuk masuk ke bagian kakan ruangan, menunjukannya bermacam-macam makaian yang ada.

Sebuah cake dua tingkat menarik perhatian L, warnah merah dan hijau mendominasi bagaian luar cake.

"Sebentar lagi Santa Clause akan datang membagikan hadiah," jemari Russel menunjuk ke arah segerombolan anak yang sedang tertawa di bawah pohon Natal, "Kau bisa bergabung dengan anak-anak lain di sana."

"Apa itu Santa Clause?" L bertanya.

Selama beberapa saat Russel terdiam, sebelum senyumnya mengembang. "Santa Clause adalah orang baik hati yang akan memberikan kado kepada anak-anak baik di seluruh dunia."

"Jadi apakah Natal adalah hari kedatangan Santa Clause?"

"Kau kritis sekali. Bukan, Natal adalah hari kelahiran Sang Juru Selamat."

"Tetapi anak-anak menunggu kedatangan Santa Clause, bukan? Para orang deawasa pun berkostum Santa untuk memberi anak-anak kebahagiaan palsu."

Russel kembali terdiam mendengar penuturan bocah berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Natal yang ditunggu anak-anak sudah menyimpang jauh dari tujuan awal. Mereka berbuat baik hanya untuk mendapat hadiah, bukan karena ketulusan." L terus berceloteh,

"Benar dan salah kalian ajarkan kepada mereka, tapi apa yang kalian anggap benar orang lain beranggaan sama? Pada dasarnya benar atau salah itu relatif."

L menatap anak-anak yang bersorak gembira saat melihat seorang berkostum Santa Clause datang membawa gumpakan mirip karung berisi hadiah yang akan dibagikan.

"Russel, acara Natalmu sangat baik dimataku. Namun menyimpang dari ketentuan, seharusnya yang datang bukan Santa Clause, melainkan Sang Juru Selamat."

Raut wajah sang pemilik Pesta berubah, senyum yang awalnya terlihat tulus kini berganti menjadi canggung. "Begitukah? Mungkin tahun depan aku akan memakai saranmu, L. Dan aku akan mengundangmu."

L hanya mengangguk, kini kakinya menyusuri lantai pesta sendirian, mencari sosok yang ia kenal, Watari.

"Ada apa, L?" Watari bertanya saat L tiba-tiba menarik ujung jasnya.

"Watari, sepertinya saya lupa jika belum membaca beberapa buku di rumah, bisakah kita pulang lebih awal?"

Kakek itu hanya mengangguk, malam itu mereka berdua kembali pulang.

Dan setelah kejadian itu L tidak pernah diundang pada acara Natal.

" _Kau membuat batas dengan sengaja, aku bisa lihat itu." Past berkomentar._

" _Saya tidak nyaman berada di antara banyak orang." Ucap L acuh, "Batasan itu penting."_

" _Tapi kau membuat orang lain kecewa!"_

 _Ya. Sebanarnya L baru tau itu saat Watari mengatakannya di rumah. Dia mengira dengan memberi tahu apa yang ia ketahui tentang Natal akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka saat itu._

" _Saya tidak mungkin membuat orang lain terus bahagia."_

" _Apa alasanmu tidak ingin merayakan Natal karena tidak ingin membuat orang lain kecewa?"_

" _Kurang lebih."_

" _Dasar tolol!" Past menghardik, "Tidak semua orang akan bersikap sama. Ada beberapa orang yang sangat menunggu kedatanganmu saat Natal!"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu." dengusan keras terdengar, "Waktu terus berubah, kau orang tolol jika berpatokan pada masa lalu. Aku keceawa padamu!"_

" _Dengar ya! Kau boleh memandang ke belakang sebagai pembelajaran agar kau dapat maju. Tetapi jangan jadikan masa lalu sebagai alasan untuk membatasi diri." Past menarik tangan L, menyuruhnya untuk kembali memasuki pintu hitam._

 _Di akhir perjalanan Present datang, "Sudah selesai jalan-jalannya, Past?"_

" _Ingat ucapanku tadi, jangan membuatku kecewa loh!" Past mendorong L untuk cepat-cepat menghampiri Present._

 _Present tersenyum cerah sembari berkata, "Sudah siap kan?" telapak tangan kanan berbalut sarung tangan kulitnya meminta untuk digenggam oleh L._

—

Jalanan kota saat ini penuh hiasan lampu warna-warni, spanduk bertuliskan 'Marry Christmas' menambah kesan ramai dan hangat. Beberapa toko memberikan diskon besar untuk menyambut hari kelahiran sang juru selamat.

" _Kita akan kemana?" L bertanya bingung._

 _Jari berbalut gloves menunjuk kea rah mobil sedan hitam yang L kenali di antara mobil-mobil yang sedang melaju. "Kita sedang mengikuti Watari, apa kau tidak penasaran kemana kakek itu pergi?"_

" _Saya tidak tahu," L mengigit kuku ibu jarinya, sedikit banyak ikut penasaran kemana dan apa yang dikerjakan Watari saat ini._

Lagu natal mengalun dari radio mobil, Watari mengemudi dengan pandangan lurus. Mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang kosong. Penumpang gelap.

Ponsel milik Watari berbunyi, pria tua itu mengangkatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

[Bagaimana keputusannya?]

"Dia ingin sekali datang, tetap kasus yang ia tangani tidak dapat ditinggalkan. Tolong sampaikan pada anak-anak jika dia tidak akan datang saat Natal. Mungkin tahun depan."

 _Suara tawa renyah terdengar, "Pak tua ini terlalu baik hati, padahal sudah jelas kau tidak ingin bertemu mereka." Present menyenggol punggung tangan L, "Benarkan?"_

 _L tidak menjawab._

[Mereka pasti kecewa, Mello dan anak-anak lain bersusah payah membuat panggung untuk pentas drama khusus untuknya.]

"Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi, mungkin L dapat menonton pertunujukan mereka lewat video call."

[Ide bagus, walau tidak sesuai keinginan mereka, setidaknya anak-anak terhibur. Sampaikan salamku untuk L.]

PIK

Mobil berhenti di sebuah toko cukup besar, Watari keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam toko. L dan Present mengikuti dari belakang.

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian ala Santa Clause menyambut Watari dengan hangat, "Selamat Natal, tuan! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Senyum yang pipi gembul kemerahan memberi kesan ramah.

"Apa kalian masih memiliki mainan?"

"Tentu! Tentu saja kami punya." Santa Clause itu tertawa lalu memanggil seseorang. "Nakai!"

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hijau dengan topi runcung meninggalkan aktivitasnya membunkus kado dan menghampiri mereka, "Ya?"

"Tolong temani tuan ini berkeliling mencari mainan, aku harus menemani anak-anak yang datang."

Pemuda bernama Nakai mengangguk mengerti, "Silakan ikuti saya." Ia mengarahkan Watari menuju tangga menaiki lantai dua.

Santa Claus itu kembali mendatangi anak-anak yang menunggu untuk membisikan kado apa yang mereka inginkan di pangkuannya.

 _Present memandangi kerumunan anak-anak yang bersemangat menunggu giliran, "Aku juga ingin duduk di pangkuan Santa Clause…"_

 _L menatap Present dengan alis sedikit terangkat._

 _Merasa terledek, Present cemberut. "Kenapa? Aku kan juga anak-anak!"_

Puluhan rak dipenuhi mainan, mulai dari mobil remot control, boneka, rumah-rumahan bahkan sepeda dan bola. Wangi mainan baru pun sangat kentara. Yah, namanya juga toko mainan.

 _Mata Present tidak henti-hentinya berbinar, kakinya sudah hendak berlari ke rak bagian video game jika saja tangannya tidak digenggam erat oleh L._

" _Mau kemana?" L bertanya._

" _Ayolah! Aku juga butuh hiburan di sini!" Present memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tetap gagal karena L menyeretnya untuk mengikuti Watari._

" _Payah!" Bocah itu cemberut, jengkel setengah mati._

"Tuan ingin membeli mainan untuk laki-laki atau perempuan?" Nakai bertanya kepada Watari, senyum professional ia tunjukkan,"Agar saya bisa memberi saran."

"Keduanya, untuk dua puluh anak. Sepuluh bocah laki-laki, sepuluh anak perempuan."

Sontak pegawai itu terlonak kaget, "Cucu anda banyak sekali ya."

Watari tersenyum layaknya orang tua berwibawa, "Saya ingin melihat puzzle dan bola yang ada, apa bisa?"

"Tempatnya ada disebelah sini." Dengan semangat Nakai menunjukkan berbagai macam mainan terbaik yang dimiliki, siapa yang tidak bersemangat jika melayani pembeli baik hati dan menyayangi cucu-cucunya?

Puluhan kotak kado sudah terbungkus rapih dengan pita dan bungkus berwarna-warni, Watari mendapatkan jasa bungkus kado gratis karena memborong mainan.

"Cucu-cucu anda pasti senang mendapatkan hadiah Natal penuh kasih ini." Ucap Santa Clause yang di awal menyambut.

Setelah menata kado-kado Natal di dalam mobil, Watari menelpon Roger kambali.

[Ada apa, Watari?]

"Tidak ada apa-apa. L hanya ingin memberi hadiah Natal untuk anak-anak sebagai tanda maaf karena tidak dapat hadir. "

[Benarkah?]

"Hadiahnya akan dikirim besok, mungkin akan sampai saat malam Natal."

 _L terdiam terpaku memandangi punggung Watari yang sedang berbincang melalui pesawat telpon. Mata hitamnya sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat betapa Watari menjaga nama baiknya dengan sangat apik._

 _Dahi Present berkerut melihat wajah L, "Kau mau nangis?"_

" _Tidak." L menjawab singkat._

Mereka kini meninggalkan Watari sendirian, L kembali dibawa Present terbang.

" _Kita akan pergi kemana lagi?"_

" _Nanti juga tau." Present tersenyum sok misterius._

 **Wammy's House**

"Linda! Jubah Raja Salomo sudah selesai dihajit belum?!"

"Sudah!"

"Mana pedang kayunya? MANA?"

"Mells! jangan teriak-teriak! Kupingku sakit tau."

"Tutup saja mulutmu dan hapal dialogmu!"

Ruang tengah panti yang luas kini sudah disulap menjadi panggung megah, Pohon Natal menjulang tinggi sudah dihias oleh anak perempuan, tirai merah dan peralatan untuk drama telah sepenuhnya selesai.

Sebagai penanggung jawab, Mello hanya perlu menceknya sekali lagi.

" _Kalian-"_

" _Kenapa kami mirip mereka?" Present tekekeh senang, "Kami terpanggil oleh ketiga anak itu."_

 _L menoleh menatap hantu Natal di sampingnya, "Terpanggil?"_

" _Yup! Kami terpanggil dari harapan dan tekad yang kuat dari anak-anak di sini." Present memandang bocah berpiyama putih yang sedang diseret Mello._

"Pokoknya kau harus jadi Salomo."

"Tapi Mello, saya tidak bisa-"

"Pasti bisa!" Mello membentak, "Kau tidak mau menyenangkan L, huh?"

"Mello-"

"Aku sudah membuat naskah dan mendirikan panggung, kau hanya perlu duduk di tengah panggung dan bicara sesuai dialog." Semakin lama nada suara Mello mengintimidasi. "Dan kau masih tidak mau membantu?"

"Mello! Kain tirai tekoyak, kita harus apa?" Noel berteriak dari sisi lain ruangan.

"Kenapa bisa koyak?" Mello berdecak kesal, "Pokoknya aku mau kau yang jadi Salomo. Titik."

Setelah itu Mello pergi mengurus hal lain.

" _Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungi mereka, L?"_

 _L tertegun. Dirinya tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang. Dua tahun? Atau lima? L bahkan lupa sebagian nama calon-calon penerusnya._

 _Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?_

" _Nah, waktunya kita pergi dari sini. Future pasti sudah menunggu."_

 _Setalah mengucapkan itu, perlahan tubuh Present dan L menghilang._

—

 _L kini berada di labirin penuh pintu, hanya obor api yang menjadi pencahayaan kini. Setiap kali ia ingin membuka pintu, pitu itu selalu terkunci rapat._

 _Dahi L berkerut bingung, inikah masa depannya?_

" _Apa anda sudah siap?" Future muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya._

 _L kaget, namun tidak ia tunjukan. "Pintu-pintunya terkunci, kita terjebak."_

" _Tidak." Bantah Future cepat, jari-jari kirinya memilin ujung rambut seputih salju miliknya. "Tidak seperti masa lalu yang tidak dapat diubah, masa depan memiliki kesempatan untuk kita ubah."_

 _Future berjalan selangkah di depan L, memimpin jalan. "Masa depan tergantung dengan apa yang kita lakukan di masa kini, dan masa kini akan menjadi masa lalu di masa depan."_

" _Dibalik pintu-pintu itu terdapat bermacam masa depan anda, pintu tidak terbuka akibat persentase kejadian kecil." Future berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, kali ini pintu itu terbuka._

" _Mari kita lihat masa depan yang mungkin akan anda alami."  
_

 _Sinar terang menyilaukan mata terpapar saat mereka masuk ke dalamnya._

 **Wammy's House**

"Akan kutunjukan pada si tua Roger itu kalau aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuannya!" Dengan kasar Mello memasukan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel.

Di saat Mello akan keluar, Matt menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah Mells! Ceritakan masalahnya padaku, jangan pergi begitu saja."

Ya. Beberapa saat sebelum Mello dan Near dipanggil Roger ke ruangannya emosi remaja pirang itu masih tergolong stabil.

Matt pikir Mello kembali mengusili Near dan akan diberi hukuman seperti biasanya.

Namun perkiraannya meleset, saat keluar suasana hati Mello seolah berubah drastis.

Pasti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar.

"Lepaskan aku Keparat! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Kalau begitu ceitakan, beritahu aku." Dengan sabar Matt meminta, tidak ingin sahabat karibnya pergi meninggalkannya di sini. "Atau bawa aku bersamamu."

Mello bungkam seribu bahasa, enggan menatap mata Matt.

"Mells-"

"Disini aku sudah tidak bisa berkembang," Ucap Mello, suaranya sudah tidak meninggi. "Aku harus mencari cara lain agar dapat mengejar Near. Aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal."

"Tentu saja ada, alasanmu tinggal adalah untuk menunggu L."

"L tidak akan datang."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia akan datang."

"Bisakah kau buka matamu Matt?! L tidak pernah datang. TIDAK PERNAH." Mello mencengkram kedua bahu Matt kuat, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Bahkan untuk merayakan Natal pun dia tidak datang." Mello melepas cengkramanya dari Matt, "Tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Apa kau membenci L, Mells?" Matt bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Mello kembali diam. Dirinya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dari balik jendela besar sosok remaja memandang gerbang besi yang membatasi area panti dan dunia luar sambil menggenggam boneka jari.

Tidak

Remaja itu tidak memandang gerbang, ia memandang sosok remaja lain yang baru saja melangkah keluar. Pergi menjauh dari penglihatannya.

Butiran air beku berjatuhan dari langit, seolah ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara kepergian salah satu penghunti panti.

"Near, kita harus cepat bertindak." Suara Roger memecah keheningan.

"Atur pertemuan saya dengan FBI." Ucap remaja itu malas, masih setia memandang ke luar jendela.

Tepat di bawah jendela besar itu, berdiri sesosok remaja yang memandang penuh kepedihan. Tidak ia hiraukan dinginnya salju yang perlahan membasahi baju.

Dua remaja itu memandang sosok yang baru saja melangkah sendiri.

Ini adalah Natal terburuk bagi mereka.

" _Mello akhirnya pergi," L bergumam disela-sela kegiatan menggigit kuku._

" _Orang keras kepala seperti Mello akan terus mengikuti kata hati." Future menambahkan._

" _Apakah ini salah saya?"_

 _Future tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu._

—

"Mereka bertigalah yang paling terpukul, ketidak hadiranmu dalam Natal membuat mereka tidak mempercayai Natal lagi." Future membawa L kembali memasuki labirin.

Bola mata sehitam malam menatap ke bawah, ada sesuatu yang ganjil selama ia melihat masa depannya."Future, apa saya akan tetap hidup saat natal tahun depan?"

"Masa depan tidak seharusnya diperlihatkan." Ujar Future.

"Lalu kenapa anda memperlihatkannya pada saya?" L bertanya.

"Future tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu." sosok Past muncul dari belakang, "Ada sesuatu yang sebaiknya tetap menjadi rahasia selamanya."

"Waktunya kau pulang, L." Present menggenggam telapak tangan besar L, senyum khasnya terpampang.

Ketiga roh itu berbaris tepat di depan L, tersenyum layaknya sosok yang L kenal.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa untuk kedua kalinya ya!"

"Nikmati waktumu saat ini, jangan sampai menyesal~"

"Hanya anda yang bisa mengubah masa depan anda sendiri."

—

L terbangun dari tidurnya, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Sinar mentari menyenggol telapak tangannya yang tidak tertutup kaus, rasanya hangat seperti digenggam seseorang.

[Maaf L, sepertinya aku akan telat menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini jalan macet total.]

"Tidak apa-apa, saya dapat menunggu."

[Baiklah,]

Hening.

"Watari." L memanggil kakek yang selama ini dengan setia menjaga dan merawatnya.

[Ya, L?]

"Tolong siapkan penerbangan saya ke Inggris, saya ingin mengunjungi para kandidat L."

Walau tidak yakin masa depan akan berubah, L tidak ingin menyesal.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
